Peak Human Condition/Enhanced
The power to possess a physical and mental condition beyond the peak of human condition. Combination of Enhanced Body and Enhanced Mind. Also Called *Advanced Condition *Prime Condition Capabilities User's physical and mental abilities are above the peak human levels of other beings in their universe. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to beings at peak human level (in that verse), but not to supernatural levels. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Body *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Energy *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Health *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intuition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Life-Force *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Mental Stamina *Enhanced Mind *Enhanced Mobility *Enhanced Motor Skills *Enhanced Muscle Usage *Enhanced Perception *Enhanced Potential *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Socialness *Enhanced Soul *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stride *Enhanced Structure *Enhanced Survivability *Enhanced Willpower *Enhanced Wisdom *Enhanced Wits Variations *Enhanced Beauty *Enhanced Cuteness *Enhanced Ugliness Levels *Peak Human Condition - User is at the highest mental and physical condition that a human can reach. *''Enhanced Condition'' - User's mental and physical condition is beyond the peak human limits of their universe, but not to high superhuman levels. **''Type I'': An extremely great mind, strong enough to lift small cars and bend metal, fast enough to move at/beyond the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. **''Type II'': One of the greatest minds in their world, strong enough to lift heavy vehicles and punch through steel, fast enough to move at subsonic speeds, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosives. *Supernatural Condition - User's mental and physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their mental and physical capabilities. Associations *Balanced Mode *Elemental Enhanced Condition *Equalized Condition *Flawless Coordination *Hypercompetence *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition Limitations *User may develop a superiority complex which can lead to underestimating opponents. *May include enhanced nutrition requirements. Known Users Known Objects *Omnitrix (Ben 10) *Master Serum (The 39 Clues) Gallery V_for_Vendetta_by_Rub_a_Duckie.jpg|V (V for Vendetta) has been augmented through an experiment that gave him his enhanced condition. File:Omnitrix_Ben_10.PNG|The Omnitrix (Ben 10) allows its wearer to transform into a peak specimen of each alien species catalogued in it. File:Earth-616 Steve Rogers transformation of SSS.png|After taking the Super-Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers's (Marvel Comics) physical and mental abilities were greatly enhanced, making him a genetically perfected "super-soldier." File:Winter Soldier from Marvel Earth-616.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) was enhanced with his bionic arm and Infinity serum. File:Adam strange by j skipper-d8i23ed.png|Adam Strange (DC Comics) possessed greatly enhanced physicals due in part to organ donning, as well as the ligher gravity on Rann than Earth. Vandal Savage.jpg|Vadar Adg (DC Comics) due to the radiation of a meteor gifting him with evolved strength & intelect. Ben Mason (Falling Skies Series) Espheni Spikes.jpeg|Due to the remaining Espheni Spikes from his harness, Ben Mason (Falling Skies) developed many extraordinary abilities. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers